


I think I’m better when I’m with you, but I miss you when you’re gone

by awkwardfantasy



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Multi, vylance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/pseuds/awkwardfantasy
Summary: ultimately it’s a beautiful thing,like flowers blooming in a lonely field,the petals drift through crossing winds,they find there way to river streams,that scent the water beautifully,it takes me back to you,it takes me back to you.Laurance recalls a peaceful memory of times long past.





	I think I’m better when I’m with you, but I miss you when you’re gone

A smile traced Laurence's lips as he lay in the forest, the rising moon shining above the canopy of branches. Vylads head resting on his chest, his own on the trunk of the tree the two were lying against.

“Mmm, hey Vylad” Laurance spoke, his voice quiet, barley disturbing the sound of the leaves moving in the spring breeze.

“Yes?” Vylad moved his head slightly so he could meet the eyes of his lover.

“You know I love you right?” Laurance ran his hand through Vylads messy curls.

“I don’t think you’ve told me that before,” the sarcasm in the mans words didn’t match the softness in his voice or the loving look in his dark green eyes.

“That doesn’t make it any less true” Laurance moved his hand to cup Vylads cheek.

“Should we kiss now?” Vylads voice was barely a whisper.

“I’d like that,” Laurance leaned in and kissed the other man. It was hot and cold and comfortingly. His lips tasted like home. Like safety. 

They broke apart, placing their foreheads against each other.

“I want to stay like this. Forever” Laurance placed his hand over Vylads.

“We can, now until the end” Vylad whispered.

They leaned into another kiss and all was calm and peaceful and safe.

 

Laurance took a breath of the humid air of the nether. He stood, fire and betrayal echoing around him. Surrounded by so much death, Laurance thought, it was hard to see perfect moments in a moonlit forest as anything but a wishful dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on other stuff!: https://linktr.ee/awkwardfantasy


End file.
